


Arguments are a Win Win

by SmutHorn



Category: DOFP - Fandom, Days of future past - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Quick and Dirty, dofp, slice of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan laid in bed, staring at his ceiling. Scott, scott had look great. He never really believed that that younger man had died and now he didn’t have too at all, Scott was back and it was right.</p><p>Or</p><p>Logan see's Scott is alive in the final part of X-Men Days Of Future past and wants to have sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments are a Win Win

**Author's Note:**

> Maddie asked:
> 
> Hey, remember how at the end of the new X-men movie, that look Logan gave Scott when he saw he was alive, how he looked happier than he did when he saw Jean? Yeah, write a explaining that with quick and dirty sex and a slice of feels! Thanks Doll!

Logan laid in bed, staring at his ceiling. Scott, Scott had look great. He never really believed that that younger man had died and now he didn’t have too at all, Scott was back and it was right. The only problem with it was that Logan had no idea if Scott remember all the things they had done in almost every room of the house after every argument. He wasn't sure and he wanted to know, badly. There was only one sure fire way to find out if he remembered and if they had done any of it. Logan would have to initiate an argument, get the man alone, insult him or something, he just had to find out. Logan had been craving the other man’s touch for so long.

The next morning Logan got up, searching for the other man who he found in the kitchen with a few of the kids. “Hey Cyke.” He grunted, going to the fridge and frowning. “Sill no beer?” 

“This is a school Logan.” Scott frowned. “You want beer go to a bar, You’ve been told that before.” He said, helping the younger ones get food.

Logan rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He said, letting his eyes roam over Scott’s ass.

Scott sighed. “What do you want, I can feel you looking.” He grumbled.

“Jus’ tryin ta figure out what Jeanie see’s in ya.” He shrugged, getting a soda and walking off. He could hear Scott growling and smirked to himself. It didn’t take long after that for Scott to come looking for him. Logan was outside, sitting under a tree.

“What is wrong with you?” Scott growled.

“What do ya mean?” Logan smirked.

“Don’t play dumb, ever since yesterday you’ve been acting different.” 

“Different how boy scout?” He asked.

“Like you did when you first came here. Treating me like this thing that its the way of you and Jean.” Scott frowned.

“Well ain’t ya?” Logan asked, looking up at him. “Ya know she’d be better with me than anyone else.” 

Scott frowned. “What the fuck, I thought we were past this you prick.”

“Why would we be?” Logan asked, getting up.

“Fuck you.” Scott said, grabbing his shirt and kissing him deeply. “If you wanted to fuck you just had to say so.” 

Logan growled lowly and kissed him back claiming his mouth. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, Logan trying to touch all of his mouth, memorizing it in case he lost him again. He turned them so Scott was pressed against the tree and attacked his neck.

Scott moaned, running his hands over Logan’s back and through his hair. “Fuck me already.” He said.

Logan purred, reaching down to undo Scott’s pants, popping the button and slowly unzipping it.

“Hurry up before the kids come out for class.” He groaned, rolling his hips.

Logan smirked and pushed Scott’s pants down to his knees and did the same to his own pants. “I need lube.” He said, kissing over his jaw.

“I did it already, before I came out here. It’s okay, just hurry.” He groaned, rolling his hips.

“Fuck…. Such a slut Cyke” Logan groaned. “Turn around.”

Scott nipped his lips and turned around, holding onto the tree and pushing his butt out.

Logan pulled the other Man’s boxers down, letting the pool with his pants and pulled his own cock out, stroking it. “I’ve missed this so much.” He said, pulling scott’s cheeks apart and pushing in with a long moan.

Scott moaned, arching his back beautifully. “So good….Love your cock.” He panted.

Logan moaned, fucking him slowly, savoring this.

“Damn it Logan….” Scott moaned, moving his hips to try and make him move faster. “Hurry up. Fuck!” He panted, feeling Logan hit his sweet spot.

Logan wanted to go slow but knew that kids would come out any minute so he started thrusting faster, hitting his prostate on each thrust.

“Logan, fuck….I’m gonna.” He gasped and moaned.

“Go ahead, I’m right with you.” He moaned, mouthing at his neck and thrusting even faster, trying to make them both cum.

Scott came with a shout, squeezing around Logan and making him cum with him.

They stood panting, Logan leaning on Scott, Scott leaning on the tree. “Did….Did I hear you say you missed fucking me?” He panted.

“Yeah.” Logan said, kissing his shoulder.

“We just had sex two days ago.” He chuckled. 

“Not to me.” Logan sighed.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Logan sighed, nuzzling him. “Would you believe me if I told you I changed the past?”

“It wouldn’t be the strangest thing I heard.” He said. “What past did you change it from?” 

“In the past that I know, you died, you were killed by Jean after she turned evil, and then I had to kill her.” He said. “You’ve both been dead for so long.”

Scott took a minute to process the information and nodded. Logan always did suck at explaining things. “I’m here now, and Jean knows about us so we don’t have to hide or fight to have sex.” He said, putting his hand over Logan’s. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I did okay? Let me know in the comments, it will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
